vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Ikki
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Phoenix Ikki (鳳凰星座の一輝, Fenikkusu no Ikki; Literally meaning "Gleam") is the bronze saint of Phoenix. Although he was introduced later than the other four main Bronze Saints, Ikki's role in the story is quite significant. He serves as the first antagonist in the series that the other Saints must defeat, as well as a powerful ally later in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher | Low 6-B | 4-A, 3-C at his peak | 3-C | High 3-A Name: Phoenix Ikki Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Age: 15 - 19 years old Powers and Abilities: |-|Base & 7th Sense=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds ), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can track people and events across large distances and possibly through dimensions), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Adaptation, Flight, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the mind), and Illusion Creation (Via Hōō Genmaken 鳳凰幻魔拳, Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist), Reactive Power Level (Can become stronger than before, after each Resurrection), Attack Reflection (Was able to reflect Cygnus Hyoga 's Diamond Dust back at him ), Telepathy (Can read the "heart" or "mind" of a person.), Instinctive Reaction (The saints can respond, and react to danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are Pressure Points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles all saints can make the impossible into a for certain possibility, and increase their stats such as power, and speed ), Dimensional Travel (Was able to return after being sent to another Universe by Sea Dragon Kanon's Golden Triangle), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addition, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Aura, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero), Electricity Manipulation (Can resist Shun's Chain's without any pain at all. Which can deal 10,000 volts of electricity to a target), Ice Manipulation (Can resist the Ice based attacks of both Cygnus Hyoga, and the "Black Blizzard" of the Black Saint of the Swan), BFR (He was able to reject Aries Mu's Teleportation), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and can withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) |-|8th Sense=All previous abilities, Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 and 5 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul and can resurrect himself. Ikki is neither alive, nor dead), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Acausality (Type 2 - Through Athena 's Ichor/Divine Cosmos) |-|God Cloth=All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Far above regular Bronze Saints. Seiya needed Cosmos from Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun to defeat him) | Small Country Level (Took on 3 Silver Saints at once, and held his own aganist all 3 of them fairly wel) | Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than his fellow Bronze Saints), Galaxy level at his peak (Defeated Virgo Shaka with a suicide attack) | Galaxy level (Stronger than Pegasus Seiya and Underworld Judges) | High Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than Pegasus Seiya) to High Hypersonic | FTL initially, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before, should be comparable to God Cloth Seiya, who blitzed Thanatos) Striking Strength: '''At least Island Class, Likely Higher | Small''' Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class, Galactic 'at his peak | '''Galactic '| '''High Universal Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Durability: '''At Least Island Level, Likely Higher''' | Small Country level | Galaxy level with Phoenix Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived a held-back Galaxian Explosion from Gemini Saga, though was left at a catatonic state. Later survived and tanked held-back Galaxian Explosions from Kanon) | Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near-freezing point temperatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Fire Attacks | Interstellar, Galactic at his peak | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Phoenix Bronze Cloth. The Phoenix Cloth, the strongest of the Bronze Cloth, can reform from atoms if pulverized. While he can be killed, The Phoenix Cloth grants him the power of resurrection, reviving him whenever he's killed, even if he's been utterly vaporized. Intelligence: Ikki is a skilled fighter. He can handle himself very well in a fight with beings more powerful than he is and quickly gets used to techniques and, at times, becomes immune to it. He has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: The Phoenix is willing to die peacefully if his opponents could change their form to Esmeralda, Ikki's deceased lover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hōyoku Tenshō (鳳翼天翔, Soaring Phoenix Wings):''' Ikki concentrates his Cosmos, the aura that surrounds his assuming the shape of a fiery phoenix. Then, he pushes his palms forwards, producing a tremendous whirlwind and releasing his cosmos as a burning wave that engulfs his opponent. * '''Hōō Genmaken (鳳凰幻魔拳, Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist):''' A mental attack. Ikki focuses his Cosmos and pierces the opponent's mind with a swift punch. While the external pain is insignificant, comparable to a mosquito's bite, the internal pain is unbearable. Ikki's opponent is trapped in hellish illusions, where he is exposed to his deepest fears and constant torturous death. At a minimum, the attack will leave its victim dazed and incapable of reacting; at worst, it will literally destroy their minds. '''Key: Phoenix Bronze Cloth | SIlver Saint Arc | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Phoenix God Cloth Gallery File:Saint-seiya-phoenix-ikki-img.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Orphans Category:Toei Animation Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shueisha